yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
A meme is "an idea, behavior, or style that spreads from person to person within a culture". A meme acts as a unit for carrying cultural ideas, symbols, or practices that can be transmitted from one mind to another through writing, speech, gestures, rituals, or other imitable phenomena with a mimicked theme. In 2b2t it is a comedic idea or symbol that is widespread on the server. THIS PAGE SERVES AS A MEME PAGE TO STORE ALL THE MORE POPULAR 2b2t MEMES, IF YOU KNOW OF ANYMORE PLEZ ADD, DANKE A Friendly Christian Server A Friendly Christian Server is a meme on 2b that states that 2b2t was a family friendly Christian server for ages. Obviously, this is a joke as 2b has always been recognized as the world's worst server for its anarchy where anything flies (ie horrible chat, Nazi references, etc.). It is uncertain if anyone falls for this but if they do, it'd be absolutely hilarious that they would believe this. This meme clearly stems from BibleBot originallly. Other Variants This meme has several varients that all have the same or similar meanings. These include (but not limited too): * A Child Friendly Server * A Family Friendly Server * A Family Christian Server SmackAttack86 A retard who quit 2b2t due to being "bullied" and getting doxxed. More OLDEST SERVER IN MINECRAFT!!! The saying "Oldest Server in Minecraft" is a meme used by players around the 2b2t community. It comes from TheCampingRusher's 2b2t videos that all have the title "Oldest Server In Minecraft!!!" which he used constantly to refer to 2b2t. Other Youtubers started using the term in their videos as well. Behind the Meme THE OLDEST SERVER IN MINECRAFT became a meme against the Rusherfags who joined thinking that 2b2t was in fact the oldest server. The reason it is comical is that this fact is actually false as 2b2t is the fourth oldest server in Minecraft, started in December 2010, five months after multiplayer was released, with MinecraftOnline/Freedonia taking the first place, started on August 4th, 2010, mere hours after multiplayer was released. Zero.minr.org was created 2 days after multiplayer was released. It is unknown if Rusher did this out of lack of proper research or for clickbait. It is most likely the two combined. Shitposts "Shitpost" is the common term on 2b2t and all around the internet for a post that contains a bunch of nonsense, weird things, and utterly useless information. These posts can be found on the 2b2t subreddit , 4Chan, and even on the server chat. Server bots usually spam shitposts on the server but people and groups can contribute to shitposting. Swastikas Swastikas are very present on 2b2t, being found from anywhere around spawn, to the edges of the 2b2t map. Swastikas are usually meant for shits and giggles (and not to be taken seriously), and are usually placed around griefed buildings and are sometimes used by some groups. The Swastika is the main symbol of the 4th Reich and has been used by other groups such as Team Veteran and Valkyria . Swastikas can either be made obsidian or can be map art. Some builds around 2b2t also have the swastika as a main part of the build. It is essentially used as a "cuz I can" thing. History The first usage of the swastikas was from the 4channers who brought the cancer of 2b2t as 4chan itself is a very cancerous community. SPAWN MASONS ARE RUINING THIS SERVER Maybe. Just maybe. But I have yet to meet one that can ruin BULLET. Team Pepsi One of the many soda factions. More The VoCo vs 4th Reich War The Vortex Coalition vs 4th Reich War was an entirely fabricated stunt to drive attention to the two groups involved. The idea was proposed by the then newly started group The 4th Reich. They came to The Vortex Coalition and proposed an idea: they would build a base that was meant to look like a VoCo base, and grief it. Then the VoCo could declare war on The 4th Reich and both groups could gain slight notoriety. The 4th Reich most likely chose The Vortex Coalition due to their established prevalence on the server, The Vortex Coalition has said that they "never expected The 4th Reich to gain the popularity they currently possess, but it doesn't matter because The Vortex Coalition will remain dominant on 2b2t for years to come as other groups die out and are formed." Tyrone is Popbob Tyrone is Popbob is a 2b2t meme that began when CatWhisperer420 posted a video on his channel labeled "Tyrone is popbob 2b2t.org" on February, 3rd, 2014. The video portrays Big Man Tyrone, a youtuber who has over 150K subscribers that originally posted the video, talking about himself being Popbob and how he has "Autisms". Since then, Sato86 has made a parody in which each line is spoken by a different person from various different video and film clips, and HolyBruhBrine has made a parody in which alexa says the meme. Until Rusher made his first video, it was the first thing that showed up if you looked up "2b2t", making it many players' first introduction to the general weirdness of the community of the server. Full Transcript "Too-Bee-Too-Tee-Dot-Org is the best minecraft server. When you hear my name, you will know who I am. Everyone knows who I am. My name is on the server, it is, Popbob. And I am always online, because I have nothing better to do. Here(?)/And(?) I have, Autisms. Hausemaster, want to build a base together? Hausemaster? Hause! Hause! Hause. Hause. Hause... Hause..." - Big Man Tyrone (AKA Popbob ) Other Memes Tyrone is Popbob is not the only Big Man Tyrone meme. However, this video is not available on his youtube channel. Here is a list of other memes. Some Include But Not Limited To: * Tyrone explains dogecoin * Tyrone goes to Japan * Tyrone Blames Reddit "Bastards" for His Love of Memes * Tyrone gets banned by the autistic /sp/ mod. * I sexually identify as an Attack Tyronecopter. * You will never get the succ - Tyrone * Big Man Tyrone declares war on normies Check out his personal youtube channel https://www.youtube.com/user/TheBigManTyrone Winst0n'd Winst0n'd is a 2b2t meme and is used by griefers to indicate that they destroyed/greifed something. While the origin of the term is unknown, it was highly used by iTristan and his friends. The term is specifically used to indicate the use of TNT as Tristan would name his TNT Winst0n. Applebread Applebread is a 2b2t meme started by EyefulSin on the 2b2t subreddit sometime during July of 2016. EyefulSin eventually tried to kill the meme by stating that the meme was dead in September of 2016. The meme was popularized by househousehouse1 on the subreddit. The meme is about 2b2t constantly eating Hausemaster's apple bread. Since this meme any reference to applebread has to do with Hause. Sub Reddit Post with the Original Meme Someone ate the last piece of apple bread, this person knew Hause had wanted that last piece of bread but did not care as he opened his mouth wide and slid the bread into his abnormally dry mouth and onto his dusty, rough, hard, shriveled up Tongue He chew it right in front of Hause with his broken teeth, Hause's tears only pleased him as he kept on chewing through this moist and delicious bread. As he swallowed, Hause got very mad at the man and his naughty actions, so he went over to the man and politely chocked him to death, shaking him gently as his rotted finger nails carefully dug into his throat, he would not let go Despite the cries of help for Fit to save him, he finally passed out and Hause let go of him, spitting on him before walking away to make another loaf of apple bread. The man eventually woke up, and saw yet another last slice of apple bread .. and the cycle kept going on and on, except this was not a man, it was the server. The server was very selfish and kept eating the last slice of Hause's apple bread. This is what happens when you are naughty server. Attempted Killing of Meme Post "Let me explain what this actually means, first it was just some joke about Hause and choking his server because the naughty server would not stop eating his precious apple bread. "Apple bread" is literally a build on 2b2t I'm putting underground, it's a giant loaf of apple bread. In other words, I am taking a giant shit on 2b2t. Shitpost that started it: https://redd.it/4tc8bk It is dead and I do not plan on using it again because it's not all that funny unless hausehausehause1 does something with it." Continued Use Despite attempts by the original creator, the meme continued to be (barely) used all over 2b's chat, reddit, and discord related servers. The meme now has several variants (ie bleach bread) and is used once in a while whenever people talk about Hause. DEDICATION MOTIVATION ACCELERATION DEDICATION MOTIVATION ACCELERATION is an old 2b2t meme that was used by Team Uberslugcake . The motto was spammed around chat in order to promote Team Uberslugcake. The meme slowly became less popular when Team Uberslugcake left 2b2t. Did You Know? The "Did you know?" meme (DYK for short) is one of the most popular memes on 2b2t. If you log onto the server you are almost sure to see several people sending periodic messages about various subjects beginning their message with "Did you know?". Usually typed in green text. History The DYK meme was originally made popular on 2b2t by Coltsnid during the month of June in 2015. Coltsnid programmed the VoCo Bot to send messages related to VoCo, which always began with "Did you know?" After several months of VoCo Bot being online, it became sort of a joke for people to make their own DYK messages. Eventually after the Rusher Invasion, several more people made similar bots using the DYK meme to post messages. The most notable of which would be Carl_Plemens and Touy9. To this day, the meme is still regularly seen in chat from both VoCo and non-VoCo players. Did you ever hear the tragedy of FitMC the Jew? Did you ever hear the tragedy of FitMC the Jew? I thought not. It's not a story TheCampingRusher would tell you. It's a 2b2t legend. FitMC was a dark lord of the veterans, so powerful and so wise he could use his Youtube channel to influence the prepubescents to create shekels. He had such a knowledge of spawn PVP that he could even keep the newfags he hated from joining. Staged factions roleplaying is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually of course he did. Unfortunately, he taught his fanbase everything he knew, then the 2b2t community saw him turn into Rusher. Ironic, he could save others from Youtubers, but not himself. Hause Master's Cocaine Addiction Hausemaster's Cocaine Addiction is a 2b2t meme where people make fun of Hausemaster . The joke is that Hausemaster never does anything on or with 2b2t because he is always high on cocaine. Popbob's dome The Popbob's Dome is a mildly popular meme on 2b2t. It stems from Fit's video on Passie Town, in which he mentioned that Popbob used to rebuild the dome he first build in Passie Town in every base he griefed or built. It's unknown if it's true or not, but many fitfags (Rushers who ditched TheCampingRusher and became Fit's fans, often identifying as "Veterans " despite being newfags) started believing that the presence of a dome in a build indicates that Popbob has visited it at some point, and felt obligated to tell everyone that they found something Popbob built or griefed whenever they happened to find one. Some other players found this funny and started commenting about Popbob in caps every time someone posted a picture of a dome on the 2b2t subreddit, creating the meme. TOBE TOTE suc the ToBe ToTe (suc) meme, born on the official 2b2t subreddit , involved players spelling "ToBe ToTe" in, on and around seemingly random places, around the world. Some were edits, and some were done in real life. The title of each post either proclaimed the author had found the sign while visiting a place, created the sign, or referred to the meme directly. It died down mid-may 2017. I recognize that (block), see you soon I recognize that (block), see you soon, was a meme started in 2017 due to ChromeCrusher‘s coordinate exploit. This was due to the fact that the exploit allowed for the user to determine the exact location of a piece of bedrock if shown in a picture. The meme originally started with “I recognize that piece of bedrock, see you soon”, obviously meaning the player will come and destroy your base. It can be commonly found in reddit comment sections with pictures of gameplay. Heil Fitler Heil Fitler is a 2b2t meme that was created during the Rusher War . It is used by the fans of FitMC and other random people. It is primarily used to spam Fit's stream chats or spam in 2b2t chat to praise or laugh at the Team Veteran leader. It is obviously dubbed from "Heil Hitler" by replacing "Hit" with "Fit". The meme has no significant racial meaning as it is simply to joke about Fit. The meme originated because of the large presence of Nazi memes on 2b2t, which tend to joke about the Nazis. 2b2t Doomsday The 2b2t Doomsday is a meme event that is spreading across the 2b2t Subreddit. It predicts the end of 2b2t with actual events that occurred in the server. It predicts the eventual forced resetting of 2b2t, be it through a backdoor or a game-breaking glitch. It is unknown whether this is actually true or not, but it is highly assumed that this is all a meme. However, it is highly unlikely that any of these ending events will occur due to the Apocalypse Exploit being patched and Day 32767 being completely false as a Minecraft world can last for 14 billion years. Predictions 2b2t Doomsday Clock * Map files lost (Finished) * Map limit reached (Finished) * Maps deleted (Finished) * Coord Exploit (Finished) * The fr1kin Machine (Patched) * Shulker Boxes Disabled * Day 32767 arrives and time can no longer move further. (False, day 50 000 has already passed) * An Account Exploit possibly similar to the Player Data Corruption of 2011 or the OP Account Hacking in 2016 * Chunks would stop generating * Chest limit * Backdoor * Chunk Limit * Server shut down/reset. The Mayan Calendar of 2b2t * 2b2t Begins (Finished) * TheCampingRusher invasion (Finished) * Destruction of Fitlantis/The revelation of the ChromeCrusher Exploit (Finished) * 11/11 Dupe (Finished) * Map Limit (Finished) * Maps Destroyed (Finished) * Passage of Time ends (Day 32767/the Apocalypse Exploit) (Day 32767 is false) (Exploit patched) * 2b2t would reset. Kings/Queens of 2b2t Kings/Queens of 2b2t is a term used by players to make someone known and seem powerful. The title is a meme and is completely subjective as players may or may not agree with that person being the king. People usually claim to be the king of 2b2t if they have done a lot on the server, become powerful, or just overall known throughout the server. However, people have actually claimed to be king of 2b2t by doing nothing but spamming chat and people actually believed that they were the king of 2b2t (either to stop their spam or actually believe it). It is simply a meme as anyone can claim the title and it is not an award given by Hausemaster . It is also a meme because no one can truly be a king/queen on 2b2t as it is an anarchy server. The common spam phrase is "(insert name) IS THE KING OF 2B2T, UMAD NEWFAGS, UMAD" and other variations of this. People who have been called king/queen * Chrisleighton (First person to call themselves king) * SnackyNorph (as a joke) * Pyrobyte * xcc2 * popbob * iTristan * OreMonger (and other people at King's landing (a hub of the meme)) * Jared2013 * Sato86 * Branillon * SmackAttack86 * Several others (mainly old and midfags) 2b2tPlaYeR News 2b2tPlaYeR News is a fitfag, meme and autism source news outlet. Created by 5 year old, 2b2tPlAyErNeWs, has been posting "news" about his best friend Fit, and forgetting who Sato is. In episode 1, 2b2tPlaYeR News talked about his best friend Fit and how he is a Spawn Mason. He also talks about his steams and the "anarchy 2b2t server anarchy minekwaft". Sato''... Whats a sato again? I forgot.'' Alphacomputer is now a god. We must now bow down to alphacomputer because of 2b2tPlaYer News 2b2tPLaYer News also talked about not getting the future client because virus got installed onto computer but virus deleter (most likely Protegent 360) deleted virus. In the end, Fit is strange. In episode 2, 2b2tPlaYer News talks about how FitMC was apparently banned off of "tvteetee". He claims that FitMC hasn't played in a while despite making a "life stream" a day ago. His Xbox one friend, the single best source of 2b2t, has stated that he was banned. The kiddie mentioned that he wished that FitMC makes more "2bee2tee videoooos". Looking for a bounty hunter Looking for a bounty hunter is a meme started by the user xxNavi on July 2nd, 2018 on the subreddit who was actually looking for someone to kill AlphaComputer for killing and stealing his stuff. This was obviously ridiculed and made into a meme where several users posted that they were in need of a bounty hunter to kill a player (usually a well known or memed player) for a reward. This is an example video made by DrEnderPickles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5GH8Th_uDk 2b2t Press A 2b2t "media group". More Donkey dupe memes bruh moment suck dick Newfag as an animal to-do Shulker preservation to-do Category:2b2t Category:Meme Category:Memes (very literally) Category:Lists